This invention is developed because that the inventor has discovered most of the conventional touch-control lamps having more or less leakage, i.e., it is possible to cause a shock upon a person touching the metal parts of a lamp. Moreover, most of the conventional table lamps have neither any waterscape feature, nor a conductive means made of water for transmitting signal. According to the present invention, when a person moves closely to the lamp, the brightness of the lamp can be controlled without actually touching the lamp; therefore, there will be no electric shock to take place.
The inventor has referred to some U.S. Pat. Nos. (4,751,625; 4,625,268; 2,810,066; 3,715,623; 2,632,098) and U.K. patent GB2098715A when designs the present invention; it has been found that none of the aforesaid patents shows the feature of the present invention; for instance, a water is used in the present invention as a conductor for transmitting signal to control the brigntness of a lamp. Moreover, a waterscape is also provided in the lamp stand, and a special designed high capacitance IC is used for controlling the operation of the present invention; therefore, the present invention is deemed a novel and practical lamp device.